


Not Alright!

by knives4cash



Series: Pollination: The Bumblebee and White Rose [28]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knives4cash/pseuds/knives4cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Yang experience incalculable odds. Hilarity and feels ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alright!

The sounds of the crickets are annoying, but it's easy to block them out. To be fair, not much gets through Yang's intoxicating aroma, whether it be a smell, sight, or sound. I slowly inhale, drawing in as much of her scent as I can. "Today was a very nice day." I murmur as I nuzzle her chest, reenforcing my grip around her midriff. She pecks me on top of my head, right between my ears. 

"Today was perfect, because I got to be with you." She returns, slowly tracing her hand around my back. I'm usually not one for lying down in the grass under a starry night, but Yang can be VERY persuasive. Also, her breasts do make for nice pillows. 

"If I didn't love you, I'd leave you and your cheesy lines on this hillside." I inform her with a smirk. 

She laughs, using her left hand to give the top of my head a scruffy pat. "Don't make me box your ears, woman." She blows on them. I hate it and love it when she does that.

"Fiend." I growl, digging my claws into her sides. 

"Ack! Alright! Alright!" She sits up, pulling me with her. "We should probably head back to the campus." She sighs. She's looking up into the sky. I look up as well. Hmmm, clouds are rolling in rather fast. A train whistles off in the distance. "Oh, wow. It's ten already?" She asks in shock. 

"The whistle never fails to ruin the moment." I observe as we get to our feet. Looking up into the sky again, I frown. "Those clouds are moving in too fast. I hope we don't get caught in the rain."

"Eh, don't worry about it." Yang waves a hand at me as we start walking back to wherever she parked her motorcycle. I didn't really pay attention when she started getting my clothes off. "Odds are we're gonna alri- ACKABLARGAGKFLARGA!!!" A bright flash blinds me, and a deafening boom sends me into a stagger as I try to keep balance.

"Yang?!" I scream in fear for her safety. "Yang, what happened?!" I squint. Everything is slowly coming back into color. The ringing isn't going away as fast as I'd like it too, however.

"I'm..." She stutters, "A-a-alright." Her clothing is charred black, and her hair is a giant golden afro. Smoke is billowing up from her. It starts sizzling when the rain pours down next.

She- Was she? "Yang!" I rush to her side and try to steady her. "I think you were struck by lightening!" Oh no, this is bad. There isn't any medical aid for miles, and I don't know how to drive her bike. "Come on, get up! We have to get you to a hospital." 

She grips me and balances herself. She starts to slowly walk forward. "Th-that sounds p-pretty frightening." She stutters. "B-but you know the chances are so- so- sm-mall." 

The bike's parked on the small concrete site of a parking lot. An annoying buzzing sound gets right in my ear- "AGH!" I slap my head at the feeling of a sharp pain.

"Y-you okay?" She asks, gripping me even tighter. If she can just drive slowly, maybe we can find a hospital, or a doctor's office, or at least a professional. 

I remove my hand and look at the crushed remains of a bee. "Stuck by a bee sting." I explain, ignoring the grammar calamity in my statement. "It's nothing but a bee thing." 

"Y-yeah, yeah." She nods as we get to her bike. "Better chance of buying one at the mall." Oh no, she's starting to not make sense. We get on the motorcycle, and she starts it up. "But s-statistically, there's a twenty-three... or four to one that you can fall in love by the end of a song." She adds with some renewed perkiness. That's good, at least. Oh, never mind. She's fallen off the bike.

I can't catch her as she slaps against the concrete. "Yang, get up! Get up!" I scream with tears in my eyes now. Confound it, Yang, I need you alive!

"Mrrrgh." She murmurs as I attempt to get her off the ground. "Tell the bookie to put a bet up." She slurs. "Not a darn thing will go wrong." I disagree. EVERYTHING is going wrong.

"Shh," I whisper, managing to get her to her feet again. "Just walk, Yang. Just walk." I plead as we start to walk back to campus. It's only a few miles away, and I know that driving would be far too dangerous. "Don't leave me, please." I beg with all my heart. 

"Don't worry, Blake." She giggles, "The odds are that we..." She sneezes. Oh right, it's raining. "Will probably be... aaaalright!" She clings to me. I'm more than happy to support her. 

"Yes, that's right, Yang." I sniff with a laugh. Curse these emotions. "Odds are we're gonna be alright." I reassure her. 

"Odds are we're gonna be alright tonight." She sneezes again. "Odds are we're gonna be alright." She repeats. We're walking in the road. That's very dangerous, but I'm hoping that a car will come along, and we can get my love to medical attention. 

For now, I need to keep her awake. "Odds are we're gonna be alright for another night." She repeats again.

"Yes, Yang. We're gonna be alright for tonight." My voice is shivering just as much as I am soaking wet now, but I NEED to keep her awake. 

"I mean..." She trails off. "I could be hit by the..." The train whistle blows again, off in the distance. "A... train." She slurs. That would be worse.

"Or crash in an airplane." I think aloud before immediately slapping a hand over my mouth. Not helping, Blake. NOT helping.

"I wouldn't recommend either one." Yang giggles. Her hair's gone back to being flat now, soaked by the rain. I suppose it's good that she's not on fire. "What else is there...?" She thinks aloud. "Killed by a great white, or a meteorite." She grumbles to herself. "I guess there ain't no way to go that's fun." I hate this topic she's chosen, but she's talking at least. That's very good. I wipe away some tears. I think she'll be alright.

"But somewhere in the world, someone is gonna fall in love by the end of a song, so-." I pat her on the shoulders. She immediately staggers. AGH! "Get up! Get up!" I scream. Curse this rain! I don't think it's ever going to let up! "Remember the odds, Yang!" I beg of her. 

She manages to regain her footing and continues to plod along. "The odds are that we will..." She trails off.

"Probably be-" I begin. We both finish with, "Alright!" Out of desperation, I laugh along with her and glance behind me. No car lights, curse it all.

"Odds are we're gonna be alright!" We both shout together. "Odds are we're gonna be alright tonight!" I can't believe that we are singing at a moment like this. We are. Are.

Aura.

I'm an idiot! I immediately plant my hand over her face and summon every ounce of power within me. With a gentle glow, I can sense Yang's own aura recharging.

"Odds are-" I remove my hand. She falters, "We-we-" She looks around. "What? What's going on?" She look to me for answers. "Blake, what happened? Where's my bike?"

I hug her with all my might. "Everything is fine now, Yang." I reassure her. "The odds are on our side."


End file.
